Namine, I love you now and forever
by namine-nami
Summary: Its about Namine who transfered to Twilight High. Has Romance, Humor etc.... Pairings include Namixas and Kaiora and some others. My first fanfic please read and review. Rated M for later chapters
1. The First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 2

Namine was walking down a corridor. After a while the corridor changed into a bright hallway (like in Chain of Memories). She sees a hooded figure there. The figure turned and put out his hand. Namine walked forward to seize the hooded fidgures hand. As she reached out…………………..

Namine!! You're gonna be late for school!! Namine heard his dad calling for her to walk up. Alright already I'm up she shouted down the stairs. As she

finished dressing, she was rushed into the car and was off to school.

This was her 5th school this year. Her father's job requires her to move every now and then. She just transferred from Radient High to her current school twilight high.

By the time she got to school, she was already late.for school.As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. She being in a bad mood already as she was late, shouted "watch where you are going!!!" and then she picked up her favourite drawing pad and ran off.

As she entered her class for homeroom period, she was introduced to the class by their homeroom teacher Mr Zexion. Zexion (lazy to put the Mr) then told her to go sit beside Roxas who she noticed as the boy who she bumped into a while ago.

Roxas POV

That was the girl I bumped into.Well it was knida my fault anyway.Oh here she comes guess I shuld apologise. "Hi" I said to her "sorry about just now."

"I'm Roxas" I introduced myself after that quick apology.

Namine POV

"It's ok.Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Namine." I replied seeing as he has already introduced himself. Roxas then pointed at a girl, a boy who looked kinda cool and a plump boy. And introduced them to me. "That's Olette" he said pointing to the girl "and Hayner" the cool looking one "and Pence the plump one."

After homeroom period, they had music lesson with Demnyx. As the students entered the class, Demnyx greeted them with his usually happy go lucky tone. After greeting them Demnyx told them to get ready to sing a song for evaluation. many groans were heard.

First up was Pence who decided to sing Hit Me Baby One more Time

Oh baby baby, oh baby baby

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasnt right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go  
And now youre out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

Chorus  
My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you  
Boy youve got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldnt do  
Thats not the way I planned ...

ACK!!! Hayner shot a peanut into Pence's mouth. "Demnyx won't happy with this..." Roxas thought and as expected Demnyx began scolding Hayner and lecturing them on the importance of the throat and why you should not shoot a peanut into it.

After a long lecture, they bell rang. It was time for their next period. Namine asked " Roxas what period are we having next??" "Um... lets see ( pulls out timetable) It looks like we have PE period now" Roxas replied.

Thats the first chapter . Next one coming soon please R&R


	2. Nami Realises

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their way into the hall, they noticed that the rest of the class was there already. Lexeaus they announced that the boys are going to have a practice battle while the girls can watch.

(Well I guess that fighting is PE in KH)

First up was Riku on Hayner. Hayner went on the offensive at first. Hayner tried to do an uppercut slash but Riku dodged and managed to get a stab at Hayner. Hayner then just kept swinging wildly as Riku dodged. Riku then jumped behind Hayner and managed to get one well placed hit that knocked him off balance making Riku the winner.

"Very good Riku, very good." Lexeaus commented. Then he announced with a booming voice "Next, Sora vs. Roxas!!" Kairi could be heard over the crowd shouting "GO SORA!" Sora and Roxas stepped into the ring and got into their personal fighting stance. Roxas ran at Sora and began swiping at him Sora managed to dodge most of the hits. Sora then rolled away and tried to stab Roxas. Roxas countered the hit and managed to knock Sora of balance. "Roxas wins!!!" Lexeaus announced. Namine then kissed Roxas on the cheek.

Immediately, Namine noticed that a lot of people were staring at them. She blushed a deep crimson red. Roxas seems to have noticed this as he pulled her to a bench nearby.

"I'm sorry Roxas." Was all Namine could manage to say. "It's no problem Nami.They were just looking for new rumours to spread no problem at all." Sora, Kairi and Riku came over too see if she is ok. After assuring them that she was ok, Lexeaus announced that the lesson is over and dismissed the class.

"Yay, it's recess now!!"Sora exclaimed."Sora remind me why you like recess so much???" asked Riku. "Well there is the yummy pasta, the yummy sushi, the yummy cake and the yummy………" Sora said before being cut off by Hayner. "Ok ok enough with the yummy I hungry enough already."

While at the cafeteria, Namine noticed that there was a lot of delicious looking food there. The gang quickly finished their food and went to their next class which is Art which is Namine's favourite lesson. As they entered the class room, they noticed that the teacher was the new gayish looking new teacher Marluxia. "Hello class, today you are going to draw a portrait of something you like." Marluxia said as soon as the class was filled up.

Namine began work on her painting. She decided to draw Roxas who was opposite her. "Why am I drawing Roxas???" She asked herself. After Art she asked Kairi to stay back saying that she had something to tell her.

"So whats up Nami?" Kairi asked. "Well, I think I have a crush on Roxas." Namine replied. Kairi response was immediate " OMG!! You love Roxas but you just met him. Are you sure about this?". "Um….Yeah I really like him I feel as though I know him Kairi." Namine replied. "Well I think he likes you too " Kairi said. " Oh,um….. I think we should go for chemistry now. We're gonna be late." Namine told her. "Ok then off to chemistry then. Maybe you can learn to make a love solution there." Kairi said which got her a soft punch on the arm.

Well the art lesson was knida short. Anyway my second chapter. Please R&R and if you want me to change the story plz feel free to suggest it in your reviews.


	3. Acceptance

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

While at chemistry, Vexen was reminding the students about the laboratory rules. Roxas and Hayner was grinning as the remembered last terms incident where the two of them were lab partners and decided to shake a bottle of perchloric acid vigorously and nearly blowing up half the corner of the lab. Thankfully no one was hurt. Vexen seems to recall this as well as he announced this term partners. He paired Hayner with Olette, Kairi with Sora, Riku and Tidus and Roxas with Namine which made the class snicker as soon as they were announced as lab partners. Kairi gave Namine a thumbs up. Namine just smiled back at her and though "Okay Nami, it's your chance so just stay clam and don't goof up." Vexen then told the class that their assignment today is to identify which chemicals are poisonous. The class went well until Wakka decided to drink the ammonia solution. He collapsed and Vexen dismissed the class while carrying Wakka to the sick bay. Sora then said "Hey guys why don't we go to the beach tomorrow??" Roxas opened his mouth to object but before he could do so, Namine and the other girls already agreed to go to the beach. Roxas just sighed in defeat.

The next day, Roxas went to pick up Namine from her house seeing that she does not know where the beach is. As Namine walked out of the house he just couldn't stop himself saying "Wow you're looking hot today." Shocked at what he just said, Roxas blushed. Namine blushed as well. Inside her mind she was having a debate with herself whether Roxas loves her. "I think Roxas loves me. Does he? Should I ask him, No no, I can't just ask um… Roxas do you love me. That's just stupid. Well um... he looks soo good today. So…….." before she finished the debate, Roxas held her hand and said "lets go". At the beach, they all changed into their beach wear. Everyone was fine except for Roxas. He was having a nosebleed. Namine walked up to him with a curious look on her face and asked "Roxas, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine you go on ahead I'll catch up." Namine after being assured by Roxas that he was fine got into the water and played with the others. Roxas joined them not long after. After that they had their lunch on the beach. After eating the rest went to play while Roxas stopped Namine from going. "Nami, I have something to tell you." "Oh, what is it Roxas??" "Can we go somewhere less crowded first anyway?" "Sure. How about over there under that tree?" "Ok." While under the tree……… "Namine, I know this is kinda random but I love you so much." Roxas stated with a blush. "Oh, Roxas I love you too. I loved you ever since I met you." Slightly surprised, Roxas moved closer to Namine. Namine moved closer to Roxas as well. They closed their eyes and their lips met. Namine resisted at first being surprised but melted into the kiss. Not long after she matched Roxas's ferocity,lust and passion. Lost in the moment and their teenage hormones kicking in high gear, the world melted away leaving only hot tongues, supple lips and sand. They parted briefly catching their breaths and gazing at each other. Namine stared at Roxas eyes wide and disbelieving. "I'm sorry Nami I….I……" Roxas blurted out. "It's ok Roxas." Namine said. She was still blushing but with a smile plastered on her face. She felt as though nothing in this world can make her feel sad. Roxas pulled her into his arms running thought her hair. All was calm and blissfully happy for them until………

Please R&R. If you want to know what happens wait for the next chapter


	4. At The Mall

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Roxas pulled her into his arms running thought her hair. All was calm and blissfully happy for them until……SNAP. Roxas and Namine turned around and saw Kairi taking pictures and Sora with a video cam.

"Kai, this kissing video is gonna be worth a fortune on E-Bay!" Sora excitedly exclaims.

"These pictures are also kinda valuable you know." Kairi said.

"Hey!!!" Roxas and Namine shouted

"Were you spying on us???" Roxas asked the two.

"Um…..No. I mean uh….. Kairi and I were……uh……. What were we doing again Kairi??" Sora said in a nervous tone which gave him away. Kairi just sighed at his dumb boyfriend.

"Ok…Sora hand over that video before I toss you into the Atlantic Ocean." Roxas threatened." Ok let me think maybe I should………RUN RUN AWAY!!!!!" Sora finished and ran off as fast as he could.

"SORA!!!!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU,YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas shouted after Sora while chasing him.

"Haiz……boys……" Kairi and Namine just said.

At the end of the day, after Roxas managed to get the video tape from Sora and the pictures from Kairi, he kept it in his bag without the others noticing. When the others asked what happened to those "evidence", Roxas would just say that he threw it away. They all then went back home uneventfully.

The next day was Sunday. **(in case you were wondering) **The gang decided to go to the shopping mall.** (Technically it was the girls idea, the boys just got dragged into it). **As the girls walked and browsed through the goods, the boys were entrusted with the most "honourable" duty of all as Kairi putted it which is…………………carrying the shopping bags.

After a while shopping, the group spitted into pairs and will meet up in 2 hours. Sora paired with Kairi, Riku went with Olette, Roxas went with Namine, and Hayner went with Pence (to the cybercafé obviously). Roxas and Namine were walking through a shop when they saw a skateboard shop. Roxas was so excited when he saw a "you can design you own skateboard" notice. But his smile faded as it cost 2000 munny which he doesn't have. Namine however thought of an idea. **(No I am not telling what is the idea yet.)**

Meanwhile………

Kairi and Sora and busy discussing new "tactics" of bringing Roxas and Namine together. They were discussing all the way throughout the 2 hours. Hayner and Pence were busy playing DotA in the cybercafé. Hayner was pawning Pence.

After 2 hours………………

Sora and Kairi were there first. Then Roxas and Namine arrived at the meeting spot. Followed by Hayner and Pence who were discussing new ways in play DotA. Everybody was there but Riku and Olette.

"Where are they?" Namine asked Kairi hoping for an answer

"No idea." Kairi replied.

After 5 minutes, Olette came into view with a stack of bags and boxes behind her. The moving box and bags happened to be Riku who was cursing under his breath. Why did he have to go with Olette every time they went to the mall. They then went to the Café for a cup of coffee and went back home

Yay, another chapter finished. Please R&R. If you have any ideas or request for plot of this story please tell me (in detail if possible).

Next chapter coming very soon so be patient


End file.
